


The Five Stages of Kogane Illness

by I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Stubborn Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN/pseuds/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN
Summary: Keith is stubborn: a fact of lifeLance is caring: a fact of lifeRomelle is new to the group: a fact of lifePut all this together and you get some plot to a story.Now everything seems well and food, until they’re watching Game of Thrones, and a certain noise it heard.*cough*It all started with a cough.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/N-7
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. It All Started with a Cough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work on AO3! Hopefully y’all like it!
> 
> Also for the chat:  
sharpshooptermccalin: Lance  
nerdbeyonce: Pidge  
orangegarret: Hunk  
spacedad: Shiro  
queenllura: Allura  
shayshay: Shay  
sAssyWonder: Adam  
thegorgeousman: Coran

It all starts with a cough. The entire gang was hanging out at Lance and Keith’s apartment when the scourge of Armageddon began. Most people would call them dramatic, however it was a horrible experience for the college students. They were all watching the newest episode of Game of Thrones when it happened.

*cough*

All movement ceased in the room as everyone’s eyes turned towards Keith Kogane, who was sitting in the lap of his boyfriend. You could hear a pin drop, the room had gotten so quiet so fast. They all froze in horror as they realized what was about to begin. Well...all except one:

“I’m confused, why is everyone looking at Keith?” Romelle asked, looking at the others in confusion. When no one answered her, she tried again. “Hello? Everyone? Are you all alright?”

Finally, Hunk was the first one to snap out of the fear daze.

“It’s starting.” Hunk said, inching away from the couple. He moved back so far that his new spot on the couch was the armrest.

“What’s starting?”

“Armageddon. Pidge, go get the water bottles.” Lance said, shifting his position. In doing this, Lance was forcing Keith to sit upright, which he didn’t enjoy very much. Everyone began to make slow, tentative movements as Keith just rolled his eyes dismissively.

“Why are you all talking about the end of the world”? Romelle asked again.

“Calm down everyone, it was just a cough. I’m fine. Can we keep watching the show now?” He said, reaching for his dinner plate and taking a bite out of his macaroni tv-dinner.

“Can someone tell me what is going on?” Romelle asked, snatching the remote away from Allura before she could grab it. Everyone glanced around at each other before they simultaneously sighed and Shiro took the lead. Since Romelle was the new girl in their group, she had to find out eventually.

“Well, when Keith gets sick he isn’t necessarily contagious, he just becomes...hard to deal with.” Shiro explained. It was after that well worded sentence that he received a pillow to the face from his adopted younger brother.

“That’s the understatement of the year.” Allura remarked, readjusting her pillow.

“It’s not that bad! And all I did was cough, relax you guys.” Keith said, huffing and focusing his eyes on the television.

“Not that bad? Do you remember spring break?” Pidge asked him. Keith flushed with embarrassment as all of those memories came flooding back. He’d practically thrown up on top of Lance in the middle of the night. All because he was too stubborn to admit he was sick. He honestly should’ve listened to Adam and stayed inside the hotel.

“Okay, but…I’m better now. I guess.” Keith told her. He put his face into his palm, trying to hide his blush.

“Oh it’s alright Carñio. We all love your quirks. Even though they can be...frustrating.” Lance said, snuggling his boyfriend closer and pecking him on the cheek. Everyone awed at the display of domesticity. Well, everyone except for Pidge who took any opportunity she could to mock them—in a loving way of course.

The rest of the night resumed with their usual Saturday activities: cookies, truth or dare, charades. The situation of the cough seemed to have been forgotten as they all continued to have fun and revel in the night. After all, they were young adults, a ridiculous cold couldn’t stop them. Besides, maybe Keith had grown out of the horrid faze.

—————

However when Lance awoke the next morning to a steaming 142 lbs of body weight, he knew that wasn’t the case. Keith was radiating heat, and Lance was almost positive that the moaning coming from under the sheets wasn’t the good kind. He groaned as he went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea for the grumpy barista. When he finished setting the pot on the stove, he subconsciously reached for his phone and opened the group chat.

**sharpshootermcclain: phase 1 has started, i repeat phase 1 has started**

**orangegarret: whaddya need buddy, tissues, towels, bucket, lemon, honey, soup?**

  
**nerdbeyonce: calm down hunk let the man finish**

  
**spacedad: pidge is right, lance just make sure to keep him fed. Annnndd make sure he’s getting fluids**

  
**queenllura: lance, id be happy to stop by with some extra supplies on my way to work**

  
**sharpshootermcclain: that'd be great allura, could you get some Tylenol and cough drops? The mint honey one plz, he says the lemon ones just make it worse**

  
**romcom: could someone plz expln what's happening?! >:0**

  
**shayshay: apparently keith goes through “five stages” when he gets sick, everyone is just freaking out bc they hate it**

  
**romcom: ok, so whats stage 1**

  
**sharpshootermcclain: hibernation he** **stays cooped up in his room all morning and acts like he’s doing paperwork, while he’s actually throwing up**

  
**orangegarret: or he sits around moaning for lance to come and hug him**

  
**nerdbeyonce: or fuck him**

  
**sharpshootermcclain: shut up pidgeon!**

  
**spacedad: language katie**

  
**nerdbeyonce: don’t you dare use my full name shiro >:(((((**

  
**nerdbeyonce: and you know i’m right mcclain**

  
**sharpshootermcclain: ur gonna make me invoke the secret weapon pidgeotto**

  
**nerdbeyonce: u wouldnt**

  
**sharpshootermcclain: i will ;)**

  
**nerdbeyonce: dont you fucking dare!!!**

  
**sharpshootermcclain has added sAssyWonder to the chat**

  
**sAssyWonder: the Alpha Gay has arrived bitches!! Wassap**

  
**sharpshootermcclain: Aaaadaaamm!!! Pidge is making fun of meeeeee!!**

  
**nerdbeyonce**: **it’s true**

  
**sAssyWonder: takashi dear, what is wrong with your friends**

  
**spacedad: there’s days i just don't know**

  
**sharpshootermcclain: adam! Tell pidge to stop bullying me!**

  
**sAssyWonder: i wanna know why first**

  
**nerdbeyonce: keith**

  
**sAssyWonder: wonderful, what’s wrong with everyone’s favorite emo barista**

  
**nerdbeyonce: he started phase 1**

  
**sAssyWonder: oh**

  
**sAssyWonder**:** i see**

  
**sAssyWonder...**

  
**sAssyWonder has left the chat**

  
**spacedad: okay lance, just take care of keith for now and hold out until phase 2 starts. Then you can call us**

  
**sharpshootermcclain: nooooo’ don’t leave me to die!!!**

  
**nerdbeyonce has left the chat**

  
**spacedad has left the chat**

  
**queenllura has left the chat**

  
**shayshay has left the chat**

  
**orangegarret: Sorry buddy**

  
**romcom: have fun pointy chin!**

  
**romcom has left the chat**

  
**orangegarret has left the chat**

  
**sharpshootermcclain: cowards**

  
**sharpshootermcclain has left the chat**

  
**thegorgeousman has entered the chat**

  
**thegorgeousman: what’d I miss?**


	2. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens during the beginning of Phase 1: Hibernation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that many people are suffering right now during the struggle of COVID-19. I hope everyone is staying safe and doing alright mentally.

Lance reluctantly placed his phone down on the counter and went into their bedroom. He knew that without at least 1 cup of coffee, Keith wouldn't even acknowledge him. So he decided that getting ready for work would be the easier task. 

  
As he stepped into the shower, he felt the drowsiness melt away from his body. He knew that the next few days would be very stressful. He also knew that his chances of having sex i the next few days would either skyrocket, or plumit. He was hoping for the former. He loved Keith to death, but good God his boyfriend could be an asshole when he was sick. He knew that Phase 1 could be one of many things. 

  1. Keith would be grumpy and sharp, and avoid talking to anyone. He turned into an absolute dick that even Lance couldn’t stand sometimes. At that point he’d just leave everything to Shrio. Lance was in no form afraid of angry Keith, he just didn’t always have the patience for him

  1. Keith let Lance go out to work while he was secretly vomiting (and or dry heaving--which was pretty scary one time) for hours on end. He wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t drink fluids, and wouldn’t leave his room until Lance got home. This usually leads to either an argument, 

or a major cuddle session.

  1. Keith would wake up extremely horny and Lance would call in sick. Simple as that.

  1. And the worst scenario of all...all three. On the same day. (It'd only happened once, hopefully they’d never have the curse of experiencing it again.

Lance prayed for scenario c. He hoped to God that he’d walk into their bedroom to find Keith flushed and whimpering. However, as he turned off the shower and went into their bedroom, he realized that wasn’t the case. 

Keith still lay on their bed and he looked a sickly green. Lance saw that the golden flecks in his eyes shone brightly as the small rays of sun reflected on them. His eyes shone with rage and annoyance. 

“Hey babe…” Lance said tentatively. He got a small grunt in response as he headed over to the bed. “So, I’ve gotta go into work, are you gonna be alright?” Another grunt. Lance hummed as he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. He quietly shut the door to their room as he left, hoping that phase 1 would only last a day. As he grabbed his keys and headed downstairs to his car, he begged God for mercy. 

….

Allura had rolled into Lance and Keith’s driveway five minutes ago, and she still was too terrified to go in. She had no idea what version of Keith she would run into. Whether he be angry, stubborn, or needy, all of the options were bad. Finally she mustered up the courage and grabbed a bag marked  **Phase One: In Case of Emergencies** . This was going to be a long day. As she walked up the stairs to the apartment she just hoped that she wouldn’t get sick in the process. 

She got to their door and reached under the rock to grab the spare key. As she opened the door she lightly tapped on it while walking inside. 

The first thing she noticed...was the smell. Vomit. There had to have been piles upon piles of vomit in the bathroom because it was all she could smell. 

A kettle of tea was whistling loudly on the stove. Allura walked over and turned it off. When she went to the cabinet to get a cup, a note from Lance was on one of the mugs. 

_ Hey kitten, _

_ I hope you feel better. I made this for you before I left. I love you so much. Allura if you’re reading this please make Keith be healthy. If you need any help just call Hunk. _

_ ~~Lance _

She smiled. Keith was practically her best friend and she was so happy he and Lance had each other. As she prepared the tea she knew she’d eventually have to go into the dreaded bedroom. Going into Keith’s bedroom while he was sick was like walking into a lion's den. Walking into the house was one thing, at least if he was up, you could know what to expect. However when he’s still in bed, you have no idea what you’re gonna get. And his violent tendencies don’t exactly make matters better. 

Allura poured some tea into the mug and a teaspoon of honey. She set her bag down on the couch. She checked her watch and saw that she had to be at work in about half an hour. That was plenty of time to get Keith out of bed and make him drink some fluids. 

She carefully knocked on the bedroom door before entering. 

“Keith? It’s Allura.” She said softly. The stench of vomit got excruciatingly worse once she entered the room. Which meant Keith had only gotten up to throw up in their bathroom and then go right back to bed. She looked at the bed and saw said boy curled up in what he’d like to call a “blanket-rito”. He would usually wear a onesie, a robe, and then wrap himself in a comforter and “hide until the sun explodes.” 

“Hi Keith.” She cooed. She watched as the pile of blankets turned over to face her. Instead of anger or resentment in Keith’s eyes she just saw exhaustion. He looked like he’d given up on life. 

“Lura, I don’t deserve him.” He whispered. Allura’s face softened at that. 

“Oh Keith, of course you do. You deserve so much.” She said as she walked over to him. She sat on the bed and rubbed his back to calm him down. 

“I just miss him. Why does he put up with me?” Keith whined. Allura knew that part of this was because he was sick, however the other part was a true insecurity of Keith’s. 

“He puts up with you because he loves you. Don’t worry he’ll be home soon.” She said. “Now let’s get you up.” She helped him off the bed and into the kitchen. She placed him in one of the bar stools by the counter. After she was sure he was alright, she headed into the bathroom. 

When she looked inside she was...horrified to say the least. She immediately began grabbing what she needed to clean and got to work. 

When she finished she realized that it was time for her to leave. She walked over to her sick friend to assure him that everything was going to be alright. 

“Keith, I’ve got to go to work now. However I texted Hunk so he’ll be on his way.” She felt his forehead and was suddenly very worried about his health. “Do you think you can last 20 minutes on your own?

“Sure.” He said. She gave him some of the medicine that she’d brought earlier. She figured that he’d feel better in about 20 minutes, however as much as she wanted to stay for his health, she couldn’t afford to miss work. 

“Today’s his day off so he’ll be able to stay with you until Lance gets off work.” She explained. 

“Thanks Lura. You can head out now.” He said. 

As she walked out of the apartment she looked back at her friend. She was truly worried for him. Not only his health, but also his emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are difficult times but know that you’re not alone! 
> 
> Please leave Kudos, Comment and Share! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! And share! Also you can find me on Wattpad @daggerc4 if you wanna check out any of my other stuff!


End file.
